


Birthday Boy

by x_white_wings_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean, Virgin Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_white_wings_x/pseuds/x_white_wings_x
Summary: Dean looked around and nodded satisfied. Everything was prepared. The lasagna he made was in the oven, on the coffee table in the living room were the flowers and the birthday gift and his room was cleaned. The only thing he was missing was his boyfriend.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed and english is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes I made!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I would love it if you leave kudos and/or comments :)

Dean looked around and nodded satisfied. Everything was prepared. The lasagna he made was in the oven, on the coffee table in the living room were the flowers and the birthday gift and his room was cleaned. The only thing he was missing was his boyfriend. He smiled at his thought about Castiel. They knew each other since Dean moved with his family into the house next door to Castiels. The Novaks were really nice, Chuck and Naomi welcomed John an Mary with a warm smile and some coffee and pie at their place. Dean liked them right away, people who offered pie are always good people. But then he met Castiel. 

 

He was the youngest of three boys, Michael was the oldest and Gabriel was the middle. Michael went to college soon after the Winchesters moved in, so they didn´t get to know him that well. But Dean and Sam became good friends with Gabriel and Castiel. Especially dean and Castiel, they were close from the beginning and best friends real fast. Every morning they went together to school, sat next to each other in classes they attended together, ate lunch and went home together, even when Dean had practice after school. He was the quarterback in their schools football team and Castiel would sit there and watch every practice, so he could go home with Dean. They spend the afternoons and evenings together, also the weekends. They were inseparable.

 

One night when they were fourteen and Castiel was over for the night at one weekend, they were lying in Deans room, it was late at night and the room was dark, Castiel whispered that he liked boys. Dean was the first he told him that and he knew he could trust Dean. What he didn´t say was that he had a crush on his best friend. Dean said it was okay to like guys and that he would always be his friend, no matter what. 

 

A year later Dean told Castiel that he discovered he liked both, boys and girls. He knew his best friend would understand it and he also wouldn´t tell anyone, because Dean wasn´t ready to come out. That took another half a year. But in the end no one was surprised and it wasn´t as scary as Dean thought it would be. Because when he said he had a boyfriend while he was holding Castiels hand, everyone said it was about time they got together.

 

First Castiel was surprised when Dean told him he liked him. He never thought Dean would have feelings for him, it was more like that he thought Dean would get together with Lisa, because she was flirting with him in school and Dean was charming as always and it seemed like he was interested in her. Dean told him later he was just nice, he liked her but just as a friend. Dean also told him that he knew he liked Castiel more than just a friend since he knew he was bi, but was too afraid to say that too, so he just told him he liked girls and guys. But six month after Dean told Castiel he was bi, he saw someone flirting with Castiel when there were at a coffee shop and Dean got their coffees. When he came back to the table, he was really jealous and didn´t want that someone got Castiel who wasn´t him. He might be a bit possessive. He blurted out that he liked Castiel and asked a stunned and speechless Castiel out for a date. He agreed of course and told him about his crush on Dean with a deep blush on his cheeks. 

 

Now three years later they were still a couple and happy and in love like the first day. It was Castiels birthday and Dean planned the night, he was a bit nervous. Castiel had just one wish for his birthday when Dean asked him. He wanted that they made love. They fooled around since they got together but never gone the whole way. Back then it started with holding hands, cheesy kisses on the cheeks and sweet kisses on the lips, then they deepened the kisses after a while, they fondled and groped at each other, they gave each other lovely or sloppy handjobs and rutted against one another, but that was it. They were both virgins and wanted to take it slow, to make sure they both were ready for the next big step. And tonight would be the night for their first time.


	2. chapter 2

Dean turned on some music in the living room, the quiet notes of a Led Zeppelin song filled the room. He looked at the clock on the wall and bit his lower lip, he knew Castiel is always on time and now it was a minute before six, Castiel was supposed to be there at six, so in a minute. Deans lips grew into a grin, he knew his boyfriend would most likely standing at the porch, looking at his phone until it would be six so he can knock on the door.

A minute later was a quiet knock on the door and Dean went to open it with a smile. He gasped when he saw his boyfriend. Castiel stood in front of him with black skinny jeans and a white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his dark hair was as messy as always and he smiled at him, his deep blue eyes shining with the light from the lamp on the porch. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said in his deep voice.

“Hey, Cas. Come on in.”, he said and stepped to the side to let him in.

Castiel went in and smiled at Dean. He heard the quiet music from the living room and could smell something very delicious from the kitchen. He had the best boyfriend ever and couldn´t believe how lucky he was to have him. Dean closed the door and turned to Cas, took his face gently in his hands and kissed him sweet and slow.

“Happy birthday.”, he mumbled against his lips.

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled and placed his hands over Deans on his cheeks, kissed him again. He loved how perfect and soft his lips felt onto his own, it was as if they were made for each other. They kissed each other a few minutes before Dean slowly pulled away with a lovely smile, locking his emerald green eyes with Castiels ocean blue ones. 

He kissed him quickly on his lips and let his hands sink from his face, took one hand and entwined his finger with Castiels. They smiled at each other and Dean took Castiel with him into the kitchen. He had set the table already, two plates in front of each other, two glasses and he also put candles on the table, it looked really romantic. And everyone knew Dean doesn´t do romantic. Except Castiel, Castiel was his one and only exception. Because he loved him and he deserved it more than anyone else. Castiel saw the tabled and squeezed his hand tenderly. 

“Dean. It´s so beautiful.”

“It´s nothing, Cas.” Dean blushed lightly and went to the oven to check on the lasagna. It was ready so he got it out. “Take a seat. Dinner´s ready.”

Castiel took a seat at the table and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. He was so happy and for a while he forgot about his nervousness about what they´ll do later this night. They were both nervous, neither has experience and they both wanted it to be perfect. They researched on their own, but didn´t tell the other they did. They wanted to be as best prepared as possible for this special night. 

Dean put the casserole dish on the table and smiled, he put some lasagna on Castiels plate and then on his own, he sat down and took his glass of wine. Castiel took his glass too and they clinked glasses with each other. Both sipped on their wine and smiled happily, then they started to eat. Dean looked at him as Castiel took his first bite, he really hoped the lasagna turned out good. Castiel groaned and looked at his boyfriend, who shifted slightly on his seat.

“Dean, this is delicious.”

“Thanks, Cas.”, he smiled and ducked his head, eating in comfortable silence. Castiels groan turned him on, it went straight to his groin. Oh he couldn´t wait until they were finish with dinner and Castiel got his birthday gift, so they can get upstairs to his room and finally taking the next step in their relationship.

When they finished dinner, Dean cleaned the table, he would do the dishes tomorrow and went with Castiel to the living room. They sat on the couch, close to each other and Dean put a hand on Castiels leg. He smiled at him and took the gift from the coffee table and handed it to his boyfriend.

“Here, this is for you.”

“Dean, I said I don´t want anything.” Castiel took the gift from Dean and smiled.

“Except me.”, he grinned and winked at him.

Castiel blushed at his words and looked down at the gift in his hands. It was true, he just wanted Dean, nothing more. He loved him, more than anything or anyone else and he was ready, ready to lose his virginity to his amazing and perfect boyfriend. He thought this was the perfect day for it, because he had birthday and Deans family wasn´t at home. They visited their extended family, but Dean asked if he could stay at home because he wanted to celebrate Castiels birthday. So they had the house for themselves. No one was around to disturb them.

“Yes, Dean. That is true.” Castiel said quietly and biting his lower lip. He looked up at Dean and was really excited, but also nervous. “I do want you. Preferably right now.”

“Patience, Cas. First you open your gift and then we can go upstairs.” Dean smiled and was as nervous and excited as Cas was.

“Okay, Dean.”

Castiel smiled the smile which got Dean all happy and smiling, too. He unwrapped his gift and made wide eyes when he saw what Dean got him. He beamed at him and couldn´t stop the wide, toothy grin. Dean got him a book about bees, because he knew Castiel loved bees, and a key chain in form of a heart with their names graved inside. Castiel threw himself at his boyfriend, slang his arms around him and hugged him tight. 

“Thank you, Dean. It´s awesome. I love both of it.”

“I´m glad you like it, Cas.” Dean hugged him back and smiled, he was happy to see Castiel like this. He turned his head to the side and kissed him on his cheek. Castiel then turned his head to kiss him probably. They lips fitted perfectly together and they kissed for a few minutes. It was sweet and tender, full of love. But after a few minutes the kiss got more and more heated, the gifts on Castiels lap fell off onto the floor. Castiel grabbed at the hem of Deans shirt, he wanted to feel his warm, smooth skin. Dean leaned a bit away, his breath heavy and a smile on his lips.

“Let´s go upstairs.”, he murmured.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter turned out a bit longer than I planned, but I don´t think anyone is complaining :D
> 
> I hope you like this short Story, please leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> xoxo

Dean stood up from the couch and took Castiels hand, they went upstairs and straight into Deans room. Castiel closed the door behind him and turned around, suddenly he got very nervous. Dean saw it and slowly took a step towards him, standing now in his personal space. He gently cupped his boyfriends chin and turned it up, so Castiel had to look at him. Those deep blue eyes locked with his emerald green ones.

“Are you really sure. We don´t have to, Cas.”

“I know, but I want to, Dean. I am ready and I want you. I´m just nervous.” Castiel said. He was not just nervous, he was also really excited. It was new and no one of them really know what to do, but he trusted Dean and knew he would be gentle. But they didn´t discussed who would bottom and who top, Castiel wasn´t prepared and that got him nervous.

“Okay. We´ll take it slow.” Dean kissed him, his soft lips slowly moved with Castiels, it was sweet and full of love. Dean licked over Castiels bottom lip, asking for permission, which Castiel gladly granted. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Deans tongue slid into his mouth and swirled around his own. It wasn´t needy or messy, like it sometimes was when they made out, no this time it was slow and tender. He could taste his boyfriend, he tasted faintly like the delicious lasagna they had for dinner and something that was purely Castiel. It was amazing. He led him slowly to his bed, never ending the sweet kiss. 

As the back of Castiels knees hit Deans bed, he gasped. He grabbed Deans arms, looked at him a bit surprised they already where in front of his bed. The look in Deans eyes was full of love and admiration, but there was also lust. Castiel took a deep breath and slid his hands under the hem of Deans shirt, feeling the warm skin there. He smiled shyly as he pulled the shirt over Deans head and let it fall to the floor. It wasn´t the first time he saw Dean shirtless, hell it wasn´t even the first time he would see him fully naked. When they fooled around they were naked, so they knew each other, knew what the other looked like and where they liked to be touched. But still, it was like they doing this for the very first time and it was kinda true because they were going to have sex and they never done this before. 

Dean smiled and stroked through his dark hair, he always loved to do that because he founds Castiels hair just oh so soft. He let his hands slowly slide downwards, until he reached the first bottom of Castiel button down. He looked him in the eyes, silently asking for permission. Castiels nodded and let his hands roam over his naked chest, he couldn´t get enough of Dean. Never breaking eye contact, Dean slowly opened button after button until he could slip the shirt from Castiels shoulders. Now they were both shirtless, eyeing each other with lust and love.

Castiel let his hands wander over Deans chest, down to his stomach and his hips, teasing his fingers over the waistband of his jeans. He tugged the bottom open and the zipper down, biting his lower lip he pulled his jeans down his legs. Dean stepped out of them, now only clad in his boxer briefs. He opened Castiels jeans and slowly tugged them down, so he could step out of them. They both got on Deans bed then, laying down on their sides so they could see each other. Deans hand was on Castiels hip, softly circling his thumb over his sharp hipbones. Castiel roamed his chest, letting his thump slide over one of his nipples. Dean gasped quietly at this, he has sensitive nipples and Castiel knew that, he never failed to make good use of this knowledge.

“Cas.” Dean gasped and groaned as Castiel pinched his nipple, his back arched.

Castiel felt a bit more confident now, that was something he knew. Pleasuring Dean was something he loved and he was good at it, if the many orgasms he had because of Castiel was anything to go by. He let his fingers slip under the waistband of his boxer briefs and looked at Dean while he slid them down his legs, throwing them to the floor where their other clothes already were. His eyes roamed over Deans beautiful naked body,taking in his toned muscles and settling on his half hard cock. His own dick twitched in his boxer briefs at this sight, he bit on his lower lip and forced himself to tear his eyes away from it to look in his boyfriends amazing emerald green eyes, which where now almost black because his pupils were blown wide of lust.

Dean hooked his fingers under the waistband of Castiels boxer briefs and pulled them down, threw them on the ground where they´re joined the others. Now they were both naked, looked at each other with desire and lust and love, letting their hands roam over each other, feeling the warm skin and their muscles flex. 

“How do you want it?” Dean asked quietly, leaning forward and kissing Castiels throat, nipping at his jaw.

“I... I want you to make love to me.”, he answered a bit breathless.

“Okay. Just relax, Cas.”

Dean kissed him passionately, letting his tongue slide into his mouth, tasting him. Castiel groaned into his mouth, letting his hands settle on Deans chest. Dean rolled them so he was above Castiel who lay on his back now. They looked lovingly at each other and Dean gently cupped his cheek, sliding his thumb over his cheekbone. He smiled and bent down, kissed, licked and sucked his throat, over his collarbone down to his chest. Dean moved down his stomach and sucked a mark on Castiels hip. He moaned and ran his fingers through Deans hair, he was rock hard.

“Dean... please” Castiel whined.

“Please what?”, he murmured against Castiels skin, lips never leaving his hip.

“Please touch me.”

At those words went a shudder through Dean, it was the hottest Castiel ever said to him. Castiel let his hands fall to the side and without hesitation Dean licked one long stripe up his shaft. Castiel moaned and took fistfuls of the sheets. He took the head of Castiels cock in his mouth and sucked, swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin and licked at the slit. He could already taste the precome. He backed off and grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer along with a condom. He put the foil package on the bed next to Castiel and opened the bottle of lube, put a generous amount on his fingers and threw the bottle on the bed, too. He coated his fingers and warmed the lube up between them, then he lowered himself again and took Castiels cock in his mouth again. While he took more and more in, he circled a lubed finger on Castiels hole before he slowly pushed his finger in.

Castiel gasped at the sensation and closed his eyes, he already knew how it felt to have Deans finger inside him. They fingered each other before, but never went further then two fingers. Dean wanted more on one occasion so Castiel was three fingers in him one time, but also just one finger of Dean in him like now felt amazing. Dean moved the finger slowly in and out of him, bobbing his head on his cock, using his tongue to lick at the vein on the underside of his dick. Castiel moaned his name and tried to lie still. After a while Dean added a second finger and searched for his prostate. He loved how pent up He could Castiel get when he rubbed over it, but he also knew how it felt and that Castiel loved to tease him until he comes untouched. But tonight there wouldn´t be any teasing or denying.

He crooked his fingers a bit and brushed over Castiels prostate, making him moan loud and arching his back off the bed. Dean let Castiels dick pop out of his mouth with an obscene sound and looked up at him as he scissored his fingers to stretch him. He admired how beautiful his boyfriend was, how he kept his eyes closed, mouth slightly open and cheeks and chest flushed. His cock leaking precome, lying heavy on his stomach. Dean himself was hard, too, but he took care of Castiel and could wait a bit longer. He looked down again and watched as he slid his fingers in and out, seeing this caused his own dick to twitch with anticipation. 

“Dean please” Castiel begged. “I´m ready. Please.”

“Okay, Cas.” Dean said and withdrew his fingers. Castiel whined at the loss and his hole gaped around nothing, Dean was mesmerized at the sight. He grabbed the condom and tore it open with his teeth, slid it over his own length and lubed himself up. He moaned at the contact and stroked his cock a few time before lining up with Castiels hole. He looked down at him and searched for any sign that Castiel wanted to stop. He couldn´t find any, the look in his boyfriends eyes was one of pure lust and love.

“Ready?”, he whispered and lowered his head to kiss him, their lips touching slightly.

“Yes.” Castiel said without hesitation, he wanted to feel Dean. He was ready and he trusted him.

Dean pushed in slowly, when the head of his cock breached Castiels rim, they both moaned loudly. Dean kissed him as he slid ever so slowly further into him. It was so hot and so tight, it took him every bit of his willpower not to thrust in. Castiel tried to relax, to focus on the kiss, but Dean was huge, he felt so full. He gasped and grasped tightly at Deans back. It felt like hours until Dean finally bottomed out, but were most likely just a few minutes. They both breathed heavy into each other mouths, Dean leaned his forehead on Castiels and gave him time to adjust. 

“You can move, Dean.” Castiel said and Dean didn´t need to hear that twice.

He slowly started thrusting, wanting to make this last as long as possible, because he already was on the edge. After a few thrusts Castiel moaned and began to meet Dean halfway, both groaning and moaning louder and louder. They moved together, feeling like their skin was on fire and like they would have been a deep connection, which was kinda true if you considering their current position. Dean began to quicken his pace, one hand slid between them and took Castiels aching cock in his hand.

He pumped his cock with strokes matching his thrusts, both moaning loudly and getting closer to climax by every second. Dean was now thrusting a bit faster and harder into Castiel, going deeper and hitting his prostate with each thrust, making him nearly scream in pleasure. 

“I´m not gonna last, Cas!” Dean moaned and quickened stroking Castiels dick. 

“Dean! I´m close! So close” Castiel gasped and dug his fingers into his boyfriends back. Dean thrust deep into Castiel as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

Dean stroked his cock a few more times and then Castiel is coming, his whole body is tensing up and he is clenching around Deans cock inside him, Deans name fell from his lips as he came onto his own chest and Deans hand. That took Dean over the edge too and he is shooting his load inside the condom, stilling his thrusts. He almost collapsed on top of his boyfriend, panting and looking down at Castiel in awe. Dean pulled his limp cock out and removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it into the trashcan at his desk. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and gently wiped Castiel clean, who lay there and tried to catch his breath. Dean tossed the shirt back onto the floor and finally collapsed next to Castiel, snuggling close and smiling at him as he put an arm around him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. Dean, that was the best birthday I ever had.” Castiel looked at him and his deep blue eyes were full of love. He leaned in and kissed Dean.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean looked him straight in the eyes, meaning those words with his whole being.

“I love you, too.”, he smiled and kissed him again, sweet and chaste, putting all the love into it. They kissed for a few minutes until Castiel cuddled up against his boyfriend. They both had matching dopey smiles on their faces as they fell asleep in each others arms, completely happy.


End file.
